


Becoming Camie

by cuttlefishebooks



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Bad end, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Identity loss, Inanimate Transformation, Mind Control, Permanent Transformation, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttlefishebooks/pseuds/cuttlefishebooks
Summary: A wicked villain uses her terrifying quirk to ensnare Izuku and Uraraka before they can go on a date! Uraraka soon finds herself becoming a parody of someone she considered a romantic rival!
Relationships: Izuku/Uraraka
Kudos: 27





	Becoming Camie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kevo Glum](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kevo+Glum).



> This work has been inspired by a commission of mine from the artist Kevo Glum. A wonderful, hard working artist you can find on twitter @glumkevo!

It was a peaceful Sunday afternoon. Ochaco Uraraka was waiting in the park for Izuku Midoria. She was so nervous! He had asked her out on a date and she said yes! Her heart leaped at the memory of it and she had to resist covering her face with her hands incase she made herself float away!

Ochaco was unaware she was being watched from afar by a villain. The villain was a young woman, dressed neck down in a black latex catsuit. Her long black hair was a waterfall of latex that looked to be what her suit was made of, wrapping her body tight.

_Latexia; Quirk: Latex Control: Latexia’s hair is latex that she can control! She can make it change shape, colour or thickness! She can wrap people up in her latex to transform them control them like drones. It can be made permanent if the target feels an intense amount of pleasure. Nemesis to Midnight._

Beside her was a latex bound Izuku who couldn’t move. His eyes were the only thing not covered by the black latex embracing him and they were filled with desperation!

“Don’t think about escaping, hero. I read up on your quirk and adjusted the strength of my latex so you could only get out if you shatter your whole body!” Latexia whispered into Izuku’s ear with a wicked grin. “So just relax and think about the perfect girl. Trust me.” She made a thick ball of latex from her hair. It was the size of a tennis ball. She put it in Izuku’s hand.

“Throw this at your girlfriend. Aim for the chest.” She commanded. Izuku couldn’t resist and threw it silently at Ochaco.

Ochaco only became aware of the latex ball when it struck her on the chest with a sticky splat! She looked down at the sticky ball in surprise.

“Oh no! My cute top! This is going to ruin the date.” She whimpered, unaware the date had already been ruined. She grabbed her phone and text Izuku.

‘rlly sry but gotta go back to dorms nd change. wrd blk blob ruined my cute top lol’ She text to Izuku, unaware he was just a short distance away! There would be no reply from Izuku. He was struggling against the latex as Latexia rubbed his hard, latex covered cock. She sighed and put her phone in her handbag.

Ochaco tried to scoop off the black latex but it just stuck to her hand! As she pulled her hand away it stretched like melted cheese. Strings of latex reaching from her hand to chest. They dripped down over her legs and made her shiver.

Ochaco then noticed the black latex was spreading over her chest! She let out a soft whimper as it began to dissolve her clothes! She could feel it on her skin now. She looked back at her hand and noticed the black latex had moved down her arm. Her hand had become shiny and latex! She couldn’t move her hand anymore!

She let out a panicked cry as she watched the black latex travel up her arm, leaving a new outfit where it passed. She recognized the white cuffs on her arm now as the same as Camie’s from the exam!

Ochaco opened her handbag and pulled out her phone, trying to call Izuku for help! The phone rang and went to voicemail. Ochaco cried in desperation!

“D- Deku! P- Please come quick! I- Something is happening! I need h-“ Ochaco was cut off as the latex covering her body, reached her pussy. Her breath left her as pleasure shot through her body. She inhaled as she felt the latex pushing into her pussy and screamed as she felt it reworking her insides. Coating her womb in latex and turning it into a cum recepticle instead of a place of life. The pleasure caused Ochaco to activate her quirk on the phone let go of her phone. Sending it floating up into the air.

Ochaco put her hands to her head to try and stabilise her thoughts but the pleasure from her plastic pussy was like a consent ocean battering against her, wave after wave crashing down on her pussy. She didn’t realise that she had given the latex, the perfect bridge to get from her hand to head now.

The latex wasted no time on her head. Covering her face in just 40 seconds. She felt her face going numb as it covered her. As it entered her mouth, it created a tube that would prevent her from gagging anymore. Her lips had been replaced with Camie’s, plush, pillow like lips and forced into a fuckdoll O ring shape. Her short brown hair had been replaced by long dirty blonde hair. Soon, Ochaco’s face was gone, leaving only the perfect latex replica of Camie Utsushimi.

‘I hope Deku finds me… He will know what to do…’ Ochaco thought as her arms and legs moved into a more fuckable pose. All sensation had stopped now. Ochaco couldn’t even feel the breeze on her. ‘I hope he fucks me til I pop!’ Her thought finished.

‘N- No! I want him to turn me back!’ She cried in her mind! ‘But why? I bet he loves me more like this!’ Her mind contradicted again.

Latexia had made sure to make Izuku watch the entire transformation. Izuku couldn’t look away from the newly minted Camiedoll. Latexia grinned and tugged Izuku’s hard cock.

“Why don’t you go play with your girlfriend then.” She purred, pushing him forward. Izuku couldn’t help but stumble forward. Ochaco finally noticed Izuku now he stumbled out the hiding place. At first she didn’t know who it was until Izuku got closer and Ochaco recognized those green eyes.

‘D- Deku! What happened to you?!’ She cried internally as Izuku rubbed his cock against Camiedoll’s pussy. Both Izuku and Ochaco managed to make some muffled sounds of resistance as Izuku thrust hard into the Camiedoll and started to fuck it hard.

‘G- God! Yes! Oh fuck! Fuck! Harder Deku!’ Ochaco thought as the pleasure racked her body with each thrust! Izuku was having similar thoughts. The desperation and resistance melting from his eyes.

It didn’t take long for Izuku to start cumming! He clung to the Camiedoll and let out a muffled moan as cum spilled out into the Camiedoll! With that, Latexia’s quirk reached the final stage. The latex around Izuku became a second skin as the pleasure from Camiedoll’s pussy was too great for his mind! The latex never to be removed again. Izuku Midoria was now a mindless drone for Latexia.

For Ochaco however, it was the pleasure from getting treated like a doll and fucked by her boyfriend. She giggled as she thought if this counted as losing her virginity. This would be her final thought as her mind melted, her own body becoming latex like the Camiedoll. She was now just a blank filling for a fuckdoll. Nothing more. Ochaco Uraraka was gone forever.

Latexia laughed as she called her new drone back to her. It picked up the Camiedoll and returned to it’s mistress.

“How curious that you didn’t consider your own girlfriend the most perfect girl. Whoever she turned into must have really made an impact on you.” Latexia mused as she lead her drone away. She would return to her secret lair and enjoy the drone’s capabilities for herself.


End file.
